1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to safety needles for use in various intravenous procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a retractable safety needle having a non-axial return spring to maintain a low needle profile in relation to a patient and to a safety needle having structure to enhance visualization of flashback.
2. Background of Related Art
Hypodermic needles are used for venous access in a variety of medical procedures requiring fluid sampling, percutaneous medication injection, or other delivery to or withdrawal of fluid from a patient. Various intravenous needle assemblies are known which can generally include blood collection needles, infusion needles, hemodialysis needles, needles associated with blood collection bags, etc. Problems associated with the use of intravenous needles may include needlestick injury, stabilization of the needle relative to the implant, and difficulties arising from insertion and withdrawal of the needle from the patient.
Some of the health risks associated with hazardous needle exposure include HIV, hepatitis, and other blood-borne pathogens. Medical professionals are in danger of contracting such blood-borne pathogens from infected patients by inadvertent “needle sticks” from contaminated needles employed during medical, dental, laboratory, etc. procedures. Typically, surgical needles are extremely sharp and dangerous. Injury can occur to the operator before and after the needle has been used. As discussed above, injuries which occur after use of a needle may also infect the injured party. As such, retractable needles have been developed which safely position a surgical needle within a housing after use to prevent “needle stick” injuries from occurring with contaminated needles. Although retractable needles have proven very successful in reducing the number of “needle stick” injuries, the increased size of safety needle devices has increased the profile of the needle, thus making insertion of the needle more difficult.
Additionally, when inserting a needle into a patient's arm it is desirable to be able to see the flow of blood through the needle to ensure it has been properly positioned within a vein. Visualization of blood flow through a needle is typically termed “flashback” and is often difficult to see.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a needle having a sheath to protect the user prior to insertion of the needle into a patient and a retraction mechanism which shields the needle after it has been removed from a patient yet does not effect the profile of the needle prior to insertion into a patient. Additionally, it would also be desirable to have a device to enhance visualization of flashback to ensure proper positioning of the needle in a patient's arm.